Manufacturing intelligence systems provide graphical representations of information models that are multidimensional data models to represent business logic and relationships between various unstructured source data items. Conventional systems process events in a sequential manner which may result in processing redundant time ranges when there is an overlap between the time ranges of more than one event. The sequential processing of events results in unnecessary processor utilization and a delay in processing event requests.